


First Real Contact

by Nat3601



Series: Nat’s Sexy one shots [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: Rated: F for FluffyRaphael and you have been dating for awhile but you haven’t done much but share a few kisses. He wants to share something much more deeper and little more intimate. ❤️I do not own the boys I just write dirty smut about them. Thank you.





	First Real Contact

First real contact 

Rated: F for Fluffy   
   
You looked up at the large turtle who had been with you now for about four months and you remembered the first time you met. It was a late and cooler summer night and you basically met in a back ally while throwing out pizza boxes at the back of Mr. Minelli’s pizzeria. You had heard a noise and from what he had told you after getting a glimpse of your face and frame Raphael thought he’d overstep his ninja code and break the cardinal rule showing himself to a human. His instincts told him that he was correct because you didn’t even flinch when you laid eyes on him. There was a glimmer of something that might have been curiosity, intrigue, maybe even a little bit of interest in the unknown. He wasn’t sure but making contact with a beautiful woman wearing a cooking smock covered in flour dust spelled something of a win win. He was glad that he had followed his gut maybe even his heart because that fortuitous night lead to a whirlwind of adventure love and companionship. 

Raphael felt so pleased with himself that he had found someone that cared about him as much as he did them. At home it had made him a little more easier to be around and Mikey noticing immediately pressed him because of the sudden change in his rough demeanor. He had held Raphael’s secret for almost two weeks straight a record for him for Michelangelo because one it was amazing news not to share and two it gave the youngest some hope for himself. Leo was weary at first but curious and Donnie allowed Raphael some space to tell them in his own time. Raphael was usually a braggart but this was quite special because he couldn’t even believe that you were real himself. You always invited him over when you had free time and asked him about his family and whereabouts but he kept it light because he wasn’t sure whether you two were for keeps. It had already been three months and your curiosity had gotten the best of you and then one day when he came to pay you a visit you asked if you could meet his family and it was the first time that you had a real argument because he wasn’t sure if he was ready.   
“What’s the problem, Raphael Why are you hiding them away? It makes me think that maybe you haven’t told them about us. “Maybe you’re ashamed”

Raphael looked at you incredulously. You were like the stars and the moon in the night to him. He was as fine the way things were and he didn’t understand why you wanted to meet them so badly. 

“Y/N what’s wrong with what we got here?”  
He was stalling you could tell and you also knew that there was something else that he just wasn’t telling you completely. It was just to embarrassing for him to even say and he avoided looking into your eyes as you pressed him. See the problem was that he was jealous and that there might be a possibility that you might like one of them more. He loved that he had somewhere to go other than the sewers and someone to call his own but that was another thing. Were you even really his girlfriend? Why would he bring you around his family if he hadn’t even claimed you yet. He couldn’t say it but he had dreamt of you every night since the first time he laid eyes on you and longed to touch you in ways that would be too embarrassing to even say out loud to you.   
At this point in your relationship you had only really hugged him and maybe kissed him on his cheek brushing slightly passed his lips maybe even at some points you two had gotten really close and felt that surge of electricity just like that one time you had that pillow fight and he had tickled you down to the ground and had you pinned. It was an intense moment because as he stared at you intently in your eyes he was breathing heavy you were breathing heavy his muscular thighs between your legs maybe he couldn’t quite tell but the heat that rose between you grew and ever so faintly a scent that was telling of your arousal put him on high alert. How he had wanted you so badly wanting to explore every region of your body, caress his face against your supple skin and just imagined how you’d taste on his tongue and he unconsciously licked his lips as the imagine quickly crossed his mind. Raphael wasn’t sure if it was ok to kiss you in that moment but it passed quickly as you broke the intense silence with your smile and chuckle. He then immediately got up off you and laughed the intense moment off right along maybe a little too hard. Believe me it’s not that you didn’t want it as much as he did but there were small doubts and anxiety about being with someone who wasn’t quite human either. 

As much as Raphael had wanted to take you right then and there you had your own doubts as well. It’s not that you weren’t attracted to him oh how you were. You were quite intrigued the moment you first laid eyes on him and where most humans would have ran off screaming you embraced what was and him. At this point your body screamed every time he came near and even if you were open to discussion about most things was sex with a mutant turtle even possible for you? It was too much because you weren’t a teenager anymore fully grown. But you had needs and you knew full well what you wanted with Raphael. You had gone slow because you needed to be sure how you really felt about him and your relationship and if you were ready to get intimate. 

By now you had guessed that it went much deeper than him not wanting you to meet his family, you also guessed that maybe he wasn’t sure about you and him together too. True there wasn’t much more then sweet kisses on the cheek and drawn out hugs but you were sure you knew how you felt in that moment and that maybe your relationship needed a little more of an upgrade so walking over to the large sitting turtle faced away from you, you put your hand on his own and slid your fingers gently over the veins and scales of his arm up to his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what you were doing but your touch seemed different this time and looking up towards you your other hand gently cupped his chin and you kissed him sensually on his lips. Of course it was a little awkward at first but not even missing a beat his hands are sliding up the back of your thighs over your ass and around your waist he reciprocates massaging your tongue sensually with his own. You had kissed him on the cheek before but you are now relishing the softness of his lips and surprisingly his tongue gently probes your own and your breath hitches as his kisses now trace along your chin and to the inside of your neck. If this is any indication of what’s to come… “Oh!” you chirp suddenly did he just nip your shoulder?! Raphael suddenly stops did he hurt you? No actually far from it. 

“Do you want me Raphael?!” Excited you purr as you start to unbutton the top button of your blouse showing him a little skin then wrapping your arms around his shoulders he can’t help but smirk and bite his lip. 

“Darlin, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that”

You look lustfully into his eyes wanting more. Raphael sees the game but if this is what you do to get what you want from him then he has no problems obliging your whim maybe meeting his family could be arranged.

End


End file.
